


your daddy was a sergeant major

by DoctorSyntax



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSyntax/pseuds/DoctorSyntax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JDM keeps fucking cisgirl!Jared even though she’s already come several times.</p><p>(That's it. That's the whole plot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	your daddy was a sergeant major

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apodiopsys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apodiopsys/gifts).



The biggest problem with doggie-style is the enormous amount of strength it takes to maintain the position after, oh, about ten minutes. Jared's pretty sure she's been on her hands and knees for at least three times that, and her muscles know it: they're aching, practically shaking with exertion, and her knees keep sliding further open on the sheets. It doesn't help that Jeff's apparently decided to take his chivalrous "ladies first" policy to a completely insane degree today— _gotta take advantage of how we've got a real bed and some privacy for once_ , he'd mentioned, and that should have been a hint as to what was coming, but _no_ , Jared hadn't picked up on it, of course not—and fucked her through three separate orgasms without once slowing his pace or showing any signs of coming himself. 

If it were anyone else but Jeff, Jared might've been beginning to worry about her bedroom skills (or lack thereof) but who has time to worry when Jeffrey Dean Morgan is groaning around the shape of your name and telling you how fucking sexy it is that you keep falling apart in his arms? Not Jared, that's who. No, all Jared has time to think about is the punch and thrust of his dick inside her and the slick slide of skin-on-skin, the harsh burn of his facial hair on her shoulder as he bites and sucks a mark into the base of her neck.

And the way that she maybe needs to start hitting the gym a little more if she's going to keep fucking the ever-living hell out of Jeff, because her arms seriously feel like they're on fire. She feels loose, boneless with orgasm after orgasm, and there's a thin trickle of sweat working its way down from her hairline to the tip of her nose, but Jeff's got one strong arm wrapped around her stomach and one braced against the wall, holding them both up as he pounds into her over and over. Jared's arms finally give out and she half-falls, half-slumps forward to brace most of her weight against her forearms. It's a relief to rest her forehead against the mattress, and the half-inch shift of her pelvis changes the angle of Jeff's cock inside her just enough for the both of them to notice with synchronous groans. Jared had honestly thought she was fucked out and exhausted, 100% past the point of no return, but she can feel her body responding again and it surprises her that she's surprised.

Then again, if Jeff's got sixteen years on her and can make it this long without coming once, there's no reason why she can't experience a truly ludicrous number of multiple orgasms. A couple months of rushed, half-clothed sex in their trailers between scenes shouldn't have bred the kind of familiarity with Jared's body that Jeff appears to have—there's a sort of unerring accuracy in which he finds and exploits every erogenous zone on her body—so either he's a quick study or a god-damn natural, and either way, Jared isn't about to complain.

Still, if Jeff doesn't come soon, Jared's pretty sure she's racing down a one-way street toward dehydration. It's with mixed feelings that she notices his rhythm start to falter, grow more erratic, but she's heading pretty quickly toward her fourth—fifth?—orgasm of the day and she's determined to share this one with Jeff. While he's gripping fingerprint-shaped bruises into her hip, she squeezes her muscles around his cock and drags her knees back together; it's exactly what was necessary to send them tumbling over the metaphorical edge together and the stream of nonsense that Jeff babbles as he finally, _finally_ comes is among the sweetest sound Jared's ever heard.

When Jeff slips out of her it's actually painful but the ache soon fades as they collapse into an exhausted, tangled heap on Jeff's bed. Every muscle in her body is screaming and Jared's pretty sure she doesn't want to move for the next ten or twelve days but when Jeff reaches over and fumbles in the nightstand drawer before pulling out a bottle of water for her, she can't help but drag him down for a kiss that says all too clearly, _Up for round 2 yet?_


End file.
